Later, Later!
by sebening
Summary: Jeon Jungkook bukan pedophil, apalagi lolicon. Lalu, bocah SMP berambut oranye seenaknya mengutarakan betapa sukanya, kagumnya, cintanya pada Jungkook. Dia jadi gemas sendiri!/"Padahal aku pengen sekali punya pacar yang bisa dipanggil oppa!" – GS. BTS KookMin/Jikook (older!Jungkook x loli!Jimin (gak deng haha))
Later, Later

Pairing : _older!_ Jungkook x _fem younger!_ Jimin

(c)

 _Jungkook, Jimin dan BTS bukaan milik saya (kemudian nangis)_

 _Warning!_

School Life AU, Genderswitch

* * *

 _Bocah._ Begitu kata Jeon Jungkook saat pertama kali Park Jimin, bocah kelas tiga SMP yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya. _Ceplas-ceplos_ mengutarakan betapa sukanya, kagumnya, cintanya pada Jungkook.

Cantik, sih. Imut pula. Badannya juga _aduhai_ sekali untuk takaran anak SMP. Lalu rambut pajangnya yang dicat oranye (heran juga, memangnya SMP jaman sekarang memperbolehkan siswa/siswinya mencat rambut?), diikat dua kiri dan kanan. Lucu sekali saat kuncirnya bergerak–gerak. Belum lagi rok seragamnya yang hanya menutupi sampai perbatasan antara paha dan lutut. Pendek sekali –menurut Jungkook. Aduh, cewek ini _loli_ sekali, kan.

Jungkook berasa jadi pedophil saat itu juga.

Mau secantik, seimut, se–apapun Bocah dihadapannya ini, Jungkook tetap akan memilih _noona-noona_ senior di kampusnya daripada jadi pedo.

"Anak kecil, lulus SMP saja belum, malah mikirin pacar-pacaran. Belajar dulu sana."

" _Duh, Oppa._ Aku tidak menyerah segampang itu, loh!"

Jungkook tidak peduli kalau bocah ini mengikutinya tiap saat, atau melakukan apapun. Yang pasti, _untuk saat ini,_ Jungkook tidak mau dikatai pedo atau semacamnya karena pacaran dengan Bocah SMP (mau dia bunuh diri pun Jungkook tidak peduli).

* * *

Tolong coret kalimat Jungkook yang barusan. Diikuti setiap saat itu sama sekali tidak nyaman. Setelah jam sekolahnya berakhir, ia akan datang ke kampusnya. Saat Jungkook datang, Jimin dengan santainya sudah berdiri disamping motornya, lengkap dengan senyum paling cerah yang dimiliki. Jimin benar benar membuntutinya seharian, kemanapun. Jungkook sampai bosan ditanyai oleh teman-temannya (pertanyaan seperti 'Jungkook, punya adik, ya?' atau 'Adikmu itu lucu juga' dan sebagainya)

"Kamu tidak capek, ya, ngikutin aku tiap hari?"

"Sudah aku bilang, kan. Menyerah itu tidak ada di kamusku!" Bersemangat seperti biasanya, dengan mata yang selalu berbinar–binar tiap kali ditatap.

Jungkook menghela nafas saja. Tidak akan ada habisnya kalau berdebat dengan si Oranye ini.

"Kalau di kamusku tulisannya _menyerah_ semua."

"Ehh, tidak boleh begitu, loh, _Oppa!"_

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan panggil aku _oppa,"_

"Memangnya kenapaaaaa? Padahal aku pengen sekali punya pacar yang bisa dipanggil _oppa!"_

"Aku bukan pacarmu,"

"Hehe, yaudah. _Calon pacar!"_

Kalau Jungkook tidak punya rasa belas kasihan, sudah dipastikan makalah 60 lembar ditangan Jungkook sudah mendarat di kepala Jimin.

* * *

Pernah, Jungkook sekali bersyukur ada Jimin yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Jungkook _oppa,_ Kenapa, sih? Dari tadi cemberut terus, loh!"

"Bukan apa-apa, kok," Jimin melompat, tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Jungkook nyaris jantungan, lalu mati muda, asal tahu saja. Khawatir kalau-kalau Jimin melompat, lalu tersandung, dan jatuh. Yang repot siapa? Jungkook.

"Bilang saja! Aku bakal bantu!"

"Serius?"

"Serius!"

Dengan begitu, Jimin dijadikan bahan praktek penelitian untuk tugas dari dosennya. Tugas penelitian tentang pertumbuhan rambut seorang cewek –yang entah apa hubungannyaa dengan jurusan yang Jungkook ambil.

Bisa dibilang, Jungkook sedang memanfaatkan keadaan –bukan memanfaatkan Jimin, ya. (Memanfaatkan Jimin bakal terdengar jahat sekali.) Jungkook itu bukan orang yang supel dan punya banyak teman –apalagi cewek. _Noona_ nya yang sok sibuk itu sudah pasti tidak akan mau.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook pikir ada untungnya juga Jimin terus mengikutinya.

(dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Jungkook menyentuh surai sewarna wortel milik Jimin yang ternyata _sangat_ halus. Jimin juga bercerita tentang bagaimana guru bimbingan konselingnya ingin sekali memotong rambutnya)

* * *

Awalnya, Jungkook kira Jimin itu saking tidak lakunya di sekolahnya sendiri makanya terus mengejar-ngejarnya. Jungkook salah besar tentang hal yang satu ini. Karena memang sejak awal, Jimin itu cantik dan periang. Tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada yang menyukainya barang satu–dua orang.

Jungkook salah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jimin itu bisa dibilang _super_ populer. Incaran cowok-cowok di sekolahnya. Entah itu seangkatan, atau bahkan para junior. Fakta bahwa Jimin itu _sangat_ populer di sekolahnya baru diketahui saat tas milik Jimin terjatuh. Setelah itu (mungkin) puluhan surat –yang diyakini Jungkook sebagai surat cinta– dengan amplop berwarna-warni tumpah dari tasnya.

"Itu semua.. surat cinta?" Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat penasaran apalagi _cemburu._

 _Hell no, Jungkook tidak mungkin cemburu, kan?_

"Entah. Aku tidak mau membukanya satu persatu, buang-buang waktu. Lagian, isinya pasti puisi murahan atau kata-kata yang– _ugh,_ bikin geli."

"Oh, begitu,"

"Kenapa? _Oppa,_ kamu cemburu, yaaaa?"

"Tidak _juga."_

(Keesokan harinya Jimin bilang kalau ia membalas semua surat-surat itu. Isinya; _Maaf, kalian baik. Tapi aku sudah punya calon pacar. Dia keren sekali! Mahasiswa di universitas, bagimana? Keren, kan? Cari cewek lain yang suka pada kalian. Terima kasih, loh, sudah suka padaku._

Kalau Jungkook jadi salah satu laki–laki yang mengirimkan surat pada Jimin, ia tidak tahu harus berhenti menyukai Jimin atau malah tambah menyukainya. _Ugh, bikin gemas!_ )

* * *

" _Kita kencan, yuk!_ " Jungkook nyaris menyemburkan makan siangnya. Jungkook berdeham, menelan paksa makanan dimulutnya. "Bukannya setiap hari kita jalan berdua terus?"

" _Itu kan cuma jalan berdua! Beda sama kencan!"_ Suara Jimin terdengar semakin cempreng lewat telpon.

"Kapan?"

"Eehh? Kamu tidak nolak? _Oppa,_ sedang sakit, ya?"

Sebegitu anehnya, kah, kalau Jungkook menerima ajakan kencannya?

"Tidak,"

" _O–oh, Kalau begitu, aku bisa kapan saja. Kalau kamu punya jam kosong,"_

"Sore ini?"

" _Deal! Aku kesana jam–"_

"Tidak usah. Aku yang jemput. Jam lima kamu udah selesai, kan?"

" _Wah, Aku terharu, loh!"_

"Iya, iya. Sudah, ya, aku lagi makan."

" _Oke! Makan yang banyak, ya!"_

(Lalu Jungkook diledek habis–habisan oleh kawan–kawannya yang _secara tidak sengaja_ mendengar percakapannya dengan Jimin di telepon

"Sudah aku bilang, kan, Dia itu cuma anak kecil yang _ngefans_ saja!")

Jungkook benar-benar menjemput Jimin sore itu. Dia datang pukul lima tepat, setelah jam kuliah terakhirnya. Jimin belum terlihat. Padahal biasanya, dia akan datang sebelum Jungkook.

Setengah jam lebih Jungkook menunggu di halte yang terletak pas sekali di depan gerbang sekolah Jimin. Tangannya terlipat, matanya ngantuk, lehernya pegal. Jungkook melirik jam tangannya –lagi.

"Masuk saja, kali, ya?" Entah ilham dari mana, Jungkook benar-benar masuk ke gedung sekolah Jimin.

Jimin pernah bilang kalau dia ada dikelas D alias kelas bawah yang isinya murid-murid susah diatur (Jungkook, sih, tidak kaget kalau ternyata Jimin murid yang nakal atau semacamnya).

"Permisi, Aku cari Park Ji–"

" _Tuh,_ kan, _saem!_ Aku ada janji! Pelajaran tambahannya besok saja, ya? Besok aku belajar sampai jam sembilan! Atau sepuluh! Terserah, deh! Tapi aku lergi dulu, ya, sekarang, ya? Ya ya ya ya?"

Gila. Jimin mau bolos pelajaran tambahaan demi kencan _mereka?_

 _Astaga, si bodoh ini._

"Yaudah, Kamu boleh pergi,"

" _Yes_! Makasih!" Tidak ada _ba–bi–bu,_ Jimin langsung menyambar tasnya, menghampiri Jungkook yang berdiri di depan pintu. Bodo amat dengan tatapan teman-temannya.

"Ayo, _Oppa!_ "

Rasa-rasanya Jungkook mau lari kemana saja asal jauh, supaya bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dari tatapan teman teman sekelas Jimin.

* * *

"Jungkook- _Oppa,_ masa tadi teman-teman ku tanya tanya tentangmu. Katanya, _siapa yang kemarin jemput? Ganteng juga!_ Ah, bikin kesal saja!" Jungkook menoleh pada Jimin yang sepertinya sedang kesal _tingkat dewa_ (Lucu, bikin gemas saat Jimin menghentak–hentakkan kakinya).

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya! Pokoknya _oppa_ tidak boleh datang ke sekolah ku lagi! Astaga, kalau mereka suka padamu gimana? Sudah cukup sainganku cuma cewek-cewek di kampusmu!" Jungkook jadi gemas sekali. Pipinya –yang memang sudah bulat sejak awal, dibuatnya semakin bulat. Bibirnya membentuk _pout_ lucu.

"Heh, anak kecil," Jungkook meletakan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Jimin, diusapnya puncak kepalanya sayang. "Masih kecil jangan mikirin itu terus,"

Niatnya Jimin ingin protes karena Jungkook telah merusak tataan rambutnya Tapi urung karena jarang sekali Jungkook si _Anti Skinship_ mengelus rambutnya seperti sekarang.

"Kalau mereka suka padaku, wajarlah," Jimin ingin protes untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tapi _Oppa_ Cuma suka sama Jimin, kok." – Jeon Jungkook dengan _senyuman paling indah yang pernah Jimin lihat._

Astaga, Jimin mau nangis rasanya! _Oppa_ nya ini kesambet apa!

"Ya ampun, ini serius Jeon Jungkook? Bukan orang lain? Kayaknya kalian tertukar, deh,"

"Serius," Lagi-lagi dengan _senyuman paling indah yang pernah Jimin lihat. Jimin mau mati saja!_

"Jadi ini pernyataan cinta, nih? Astaga, aku pasti mimpi!"

"Bukan," Jimin kecewa. Merasa di PHP-in. Mau mati saja. "Tidak ada pacaran sebelum lulus. Kalau di laporan kelulusanmu minimal ada dua angka sembilan, kita resmi." Jimin histeris. Jungkook bicara apa barusan? _Gila._

Jimin rela, kok, belajar mati-matian demi Jungkook _Oppa_ nya, Menunggu sampai kelulusan nanti juga Jimin rela.

"Ya ampun, kapan, sih, kamu legal?"

"Masih lima tahun lagi. Kenapa?"

"Mau kucium!"

Jungkook rasa dia sudah betul-betul jadi pedophil ( _plus_ _lolicon_ )

(Jungkook salah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jimin itu tidak bodoh, dia hanya malas saja. Sekalinya dia niat belajar, langsung jadi lulusan terbaik)

* * *

Doeng. Apa ini. Aku ngetik apa. Segabut itu kah diriku. Astaga.

Kepikiran gak sih punya fans yang lebih muda macem jimin gini. Ucul sekali. Gakuku. Kenapa fem!jimin malah kepikiran dia jadi cewek loli kuncir dua. /pingsan/

Intinya sih, ini hasil _kegabutan_ pas di kampung halaman yang gak ada wifi nya. Kampretnya, paket internet put gak punya. Aku harus apa yalord.

Yak, sebelum jadi makin makin diriku pamit undur diri.

(budayakan review setelah membaca, pemirsa sekalian)


End file.
